Tamora Night's legend
by Samtemplesangel
Summary: First house of night fanfiction dont get mad if their ooc. sorry for the crappy summary dont own any of the characters accept the characters you dont know


Tamara Night's legend from house of night

The girl was cleaning out her father's truck it was said that she worked like her father. Her twin brother Erik did not have to work since he got everything he ever wanted. Tamara walked around the truck when she saw him and he held his hand up and said something in an old language that she couldn't understand. Tamara fell into a dead faint after the blast of blinding light faded.

When Tamara woke up her head was on her brothers thigh and it was dark out. Tamara looked toward the front seat and saw her fathers broad shoulder in the driver seat. "How long was I out?" she asked her voice raspy. Erik looked down at her and frowned. "Almost an hour father started crying when he saw the mark on your forehead." he answered. Tamara looked at her father's shoulder and sighed.

Tamara was half asleep when they pulled up to the house of night. Tamara felt someone lift her out of the backseat and felt her father's lips against the mark on her forehead. "May Nyx guide you my sweet little girl I'll visit you when I can." he said as a vampire took her from his arms. "We will take care of her I will be her mentor." said the vampire. Nicholas–Nick–Night nodded and kissed her forehead one last time before she was carried inside the house of night to the infirmary.

Tamara woke to the sound of voices and turned her head and saw a well muscled boy and stifled a sob as she recognized him. "Kygo?!" she said. The boy turned his head and his lips spread in a grin. "Hey Tammy." he whispered. "Not you to." she whispered. Kygo met her gaze and she saw that he still loved her and she sighed. "At least here I have you." he said seriously and she smiled. "We have each other no matter what." she replied.

The next night Kygo was walking Tamara down the hall when a tall dark haired boy stepped in front of them. "Dude can you move?" asked Kygo. The boy didn't seem to hear him he was staring at Tamara and he reached his hand toward her. She reacted in the only way she knew how and slammed her fist directly into his stomach. The boy doubled over gasping in pain. "My boyfriend  
asked you a question." she said and Kygo grinned. He had experience with the force of Tamara's punch often being the one getting hit. "Sorry I didn't hear him he must be such a damn pussy that you have all the strength." he said and everyone around him began to laugh.

Tamara saw Kygo tense and she knew he was getting ready to start a fight when she heard someone behind her and she turned and saw a muscular vampire walking toward them. Tamara felt the sensation in an instant her leg arched through the air and slammed into the man's shoulder "That's impressive Tamara." said the vampire. "I'm sorry I don't know what happened Dragon." she babbled and Dragon Lankford the fencing master grinned and patted her shoulder. "Seems to me Erebus has claimed you as his own." he said. Tamara stared at her mentor and she sighed. "Just more drama in my life." she muttered and sighed. Kygo patted her shoulder sympathetically and kissed her cheek. "Come with me Tamara I'd like to see what you can do and you to boy." he said directing the last part at Kygo.

Tamara watched as her mentor paced in the field house rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "All right let's see what you can do." he said. Tamara got up and watched him warily. Dragon spun around lifting his leg into the air in a Deadly arch at her head. She caught his leg and shoved him backward off balance and she pivoted on her right heel and slammed her left leg into his side. Dragon grabbed her leg and whipped her around and threw her into the air and she landed on her back causing her breath to explode out of her.

Kygo ran to Tamara when she hit the ground helped her to sit up. "You okay babe?" he asked. Tamara nodded and rubbed her side. "Can you tell me what I did Tamara?"asked Dragon. "Tammy." she said sharply. Dragon frowned at her. "My friends call me Tammy." she explained and Dragon smiled. "All right Tammy can you tell me what I just did to send you flying?" he asked again. Tamara nodded her eyes full of awe. "You used my own momentum to help you get enough speed to throw me." she answered and he nodded pleased. "Very good now then Kygo your next." he said.

Tamara watched Kygo and Dragon circle each other when Kygo lunged and swung his fist toward Dragon and he caught it but Kygo's leg swung through the air and Dragon caught it as well before he threw Kygo as well. Tamara flinched when he hit the ground and walked to him. "You have a lot of fit on you. But your timings off. Tammy you have timing you need speed to your attacks." said Dragon. Tamara nodded in understanding and helped Kygo up and gently poked a bruise on his wrist from where Dragon caught it. Kygo flinched when she did. "That hurts Tammy." he said.

Kygo walked Tamara back to the girl's dorm and stopped her from going in and kissed her gently and deeply like he used to. "Kygo...What happened to our baby?" she whispered and he kissed her forehead. "Safe and sound with my parents I promise." he answered. "Please stay with me today Kygo," she pleaded "I don't want to be alone." Kygo nodded understanding and pulled her to the professors building and knocked on Dragon's door. "Come in." he said. "We have a question Dragon." said Kygo as they walked in. "What is it?" he asked. "Well we have a daughter and we'd like her to be with us and we'd also like to share a room because Tammy doesn't do so well with other girls sharing her room." answered Kygo.

Dragon rubbed his chin thoughtfully and nodded. "Very well." he said as he walked to the door. They went to the high priestess's chambers and talked about it to Neferet. Tamara watched the high priestess as she paced restlessly. "Very well you two can share a room and you can also go and get your daughter."she said sharply. Kygo and Tamara saluted her and left the room. They drove to the motel his parents are staying at and they explained that they want their daughter with them and his parents gave her to them and they left.

During the day they slept waking to take care of the baby when she cried. Tamara was awake when someone knocked on the door. "Coming." she said and walked to the door. Tamara opened the door and saw the guy from yesterday standing there with his friends. "What do you assholes want?" she snapped. He didn't reply just stood there staring at her then reached for her again. She pulled her fist back and shot it forward putting all her weight behind it and slammed it into his nose shattering it on impact. The boy screamed putting his hands over his nose.

The boys scream woke the baby up and the baby screamed in her father's ear. Kygo's eyes flew open and he saw the boy pulling his fist back. Kygo shouted when Tamara flew backwards from the impact. Kygo got up and walked to Tamara and pulled her up and glared at the boy when he saw her black eye. Kygo walked to the boy and shoved him back into the hall and he blacked his eye before he broke his nose. The two boys were pulled apart by Dragon who glanced at the boys broken nose and looked toward Tamara and sighed. "Always causing trouble Tammy?" he asked exasperated. "They started it though." she protested.

Dragon took the boys to the infirmary while Tamara treated Kygo's injuries. Kygo flinched even though her hands were gentle against his injuries. Tamara laid down next to Kygo with an exhausted sigh and fell asleep with his arm over her. Kygo new that Natalia wouldn't cry until noon and he turned on the tv and put on spongebob for him and with a content sigh fell asleep. Kygo woke again a few hours later to a loud pounding on the door and he gently pulled himself free of Tamara. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." he said. Kygo opened the door and frowned at Nicholas Night. "Hello Mr. Night." he said. "Hello Kygo I was wondering if I could see Tammy." he said. "She's sleeping sir come in." he said holding the door open for him.


End file.
